In certain electric vehicles (e.g., certain hybrid electric vehicles), the sole sources of electricity are from a fuel engine (e.g., fuel-powered generator) and regenerative braking (e.g., running a traction motor in a mode of operation as a generator, for slowing a vehicle, and thereby generating electricity that can be stored in an energy storage device). The costs of running such vehicles are dependent, typically, on local fuel costs. In other transportation systems, electric vehicles receive some or all of their electrical power from wayside (off-board) sources. The costs of running vehicles in such a system may be reduced, but this is dependent on the costs of electricity from the wayside source (typically tied to the local power grid). Thus, during some time periods (e.g., peak demand periods), costs may actually be higher. Additionally, the infrastructure for providing wayside electricity may be expensive, due to having to provide sufficient capacity for peak demands. One known solution to increase the capacity of energy supply is to add more wayside sources. But, adding such wayside sources can be time-consuming and costly.